Mou Mayoi Wa Nai
by Dark Venus
Summary: Lembranças de como tudo começou. E de repente não havia mais dúvidas.  SanaYuki  levemente OOC


**_Mou Mayoi Wa Nai_**

_Tomo no nukumori ga Senaka wo oshite kureru  
Yasashii ippo Fumidasu toki ga kita  
Kibishii mirai ga Machi uketeiru kamo shirenai  
Ima wa Kokoro yasuraka ni Kisetsu wo uke tomeyou _

_Taisetsu na mono wo Mamoru tame no yuuki wo  
Oshiete kureta Yamai to iu shiren  
Tesaguri de asu wo Sagasanakereba naranai darou  
Shikashi Nakama wo shinjite Massugu mae wo miyou_

_Mou Mayoi wa nai  
Mou Urei wa nai  
Hito wa shiawase ni naru tame ni Umarete kita no dakara  
Mou Mayoi wa nai  
Mou Urei wa nai  
Itami to hikikae no yume wo Kimi ni... Kimi ni... ageyou_ - Sanada (Kanesaki Kentarou) e Yukimura (Yagami Ren) - Rikkaidai First Service and Dream Live 4th

* * *

Ele bem se lembrava de como tudo começara: no amargo período de sua doença.

Nem mesmo seus fiéis companheiros de time seriam capazes de imaginar como fora dura a aceitação dos fatos ou de como fora difícil superar o medo de nunca mais ser capaz de jogar novamente.

Yukimura lembrava-se muito bem das faces preocupadas de todos. Até mesmo o sorriso irreverente que morava nos cantos dos lábios de Niou havia morrido.

Aquele ambiente hospitalar era inesquecível... por bons e maus motivos... O quarto, as flores, a janela... o relógio e a raquete de tênis... a agonia e a solidão... e de repente ele já não era mais aquele capitão severo, como todos o viam. Ele era só humano, frágil, doente e efêmero.

Talvez toda sua fragilidade física houvesse dado espaço para uma carência infundada tomar conta de si (_ ou talvez ele estivesse apenas usando a carência para justificar algo reprimido que já existia há algum tempo..._ ) E apenas uma pessoa poderia preencher esse vazio... Alguém cuja devoção era facilmente notada, apesar das poucas palavras...

Sim. Sanada Genichirou, fukubuchou da Rikkaidai e amigo que jurara jamais perder, prometendo conquistar o título dos Regionais a qualquer custo.

Todo dia recebia a especial visita, logo após o término do horário de treino e como sempre não eram trocadas muitas palavras.

_" - Sanada. Itsumo kuro o kakeru. "_

_Quantas vezes não pedira desculpas pelo incômodo? Não importava. Todas as vezes ouvia a resposta de que não era incômodo algum, sendo que essa resposta era sempre acompanhada por um discreto sorriso, que a maioria das pessoas não saberia reconhecer._

_E quantas vezes também não vira um brilho todo especial naqueles olhos de chocolate? Quantas vezes esse olhar não dispertara sua pessoa de um abismo interior feito de medo?_

_Por mais que fosse dito que Yagyuu era um gentleman, convenhamos... Sanada era bem mais cavalheiro. Yukimura adorava o pouco tempo que passavam juntos todos os dias... Gentilezas, olhares, sorrisos... Um partilhamento de segredos não ditos.

* * *

_

Ainda havia uma memória especial, dentre os dias que precederam a infame cirurgia. Aquele momento lhe dera esperanças para encarar o medo não só da morte, mas de uma invalidez, porque nascera em si a segurança de que teria um alguém só seu para quem voltar.

Mesmo depois de tantos anos, a simples lembrança daquele doce momento, num período amargo, fazia com que seu corpo respondesse ao estímulo com vigor.

* * *

_Tudo acontecera na noite anterior a cirurgia. Sanada não havia aparecido para visitá-lo e o sol já se punha... Naquele momento Yukimura se sentia melancólico, mas tinha consciência de que um treino mais intenso era necessário. Era um esforço preciso se quisessem obter a vitória. E a Rikkaidai era sempre vencedora._

_Lembrava de estar deitado, de olhos fechados quando ele abrira a porta do quarto._

_No momento o buchou achara que fosse sua médica, já que não tinha mais esperanças na aparição de Sanada naquele dia._

_O garoto permancera impassível, ainda deitado e de olhos fechados, sem ânimo. Até chegara a estranhar o silêncio que predominara no quarto por longos minutos desde a entrada da suposta médica._

_Preparava-se para abrir os olhos quando sentiu uma mão cálida e um pouco calejada acariciar sua face, causando sensações que até o momento atual ele ainda não sabia exprimir em palavras._

_Muita sorte não estar usando aquele equipamento bandido que denunciava o ritimo cardíaco... Caso estivesse, teria assustado o fukubuchou e uma das únicas coisas que valorizava mais que o tênis não teria se concretizado._

_Não suficiente aquela mão que acariciava sua face, ainda sentia o perfume que Sanada usava após o banho... irresistível..._

_E quando Yukimura pensou que não poderia mais esperar por algo melhor, a mão castigada pela raquete e pela espada moveu-se de sua bochecha para seu queixo, segurando-o de forma delicada, mas com possessão ... e os lábios devotos cobriram os seus, num beijo furtado._

_Ah, provavelmente Sanada não imaginava e nem ele tinha coragem de contar. Contar que estava acordado e morrendo de vontade de corresponder ao beijo, mas que escolhera se segurar para se sentir pela primeira ( e talvez única) vez todas as promessas dos olhos de chocolate._

_Nada valera mais a pena. Ainda havia quem dissesse que Akaya e Niou eram os mais passionais da Rikkaidai, mas Yukimura desmentira tudo aquilo ao sentir a língua do rapaz calado acariciar seus lábios._

_" - Oyasumi. " - Sanada ssussurrara em seu ouvido, com a voz rouca, arrastada, de um modo que nunca ouvira antes._

_Ao ouvir a porta do quarto bater, lembrava-se de ter aberto os olhos e sorrido por muito tempo, como um bobo. Inclusive também era difícil esquecer de como fora difícil pegar no sono, porque a cada momento em que fechava os olhos, pensava na possibilidade de ter seus lábios roubados novamente. _

_Quase tão doce quanto essa demonstração de afeto, fora o rubor nas bochechas do outro no dia seguinte, horas antes da final contra a Seigaku, numa visita junto com toda a equipe._

_Yukimura sorria para todos e abraçou um por um, torcendo para que ninguém (a não ser Yanagi, o que era inevitável) notasse dedos furtivos acariciando a nuca do fukubuchou, quando chegara a vez desse._

_Ao encarar os olhos do alto garoto a sua frente estremeceu. Aquele que estava a sua frente não era um garoto, era um homem... e seus olhos de chocolate agora eram negros._

_Mas o encanto acabara por ser cortado pela médica, que como uma carrasca (ou talvez um anjo, dependendo da análise) vinha avisar que era chegada a hora._

_Despediu-se de todos, dando últimos conselhos de jogo. Ao novamente ouvir o barulho da porta sendo fechada, permitiu-se fazer uma nota mental, tendo como objetivo lembrar-se de acertar as contas com Genichirou após a cirurgia._

* * *

Sorriu saudosamente, em meio a tantas lembranças, acariciando o torax daquele que dormia ao seu lado e logo Sanada abriu os belos e expressivos olhos, porém ainda pesados de sono, que Yukimura tanto amava. 

- Ohayou. - aquele que até então dormia o saudou, sempre educado.

- Ohayou, Gen-chan. - Yukimura respondeu, com um sorriso desmedido.

- Estranho, você acordou bem cedo hoje... E desde quando eu sou Gen-chan? - questionou, levemente constrangido.

Houve um silêncio inquietante, até que Yukimura respondeu:

- Desde hum... oficialmente ou não? - o ex-buchou perguntou com divertimento e sorriu ainda mais, se isso ainda era possível, ao ver o ar interrogativo no rosto do maior. - Não oficialmente há realmente muuuitoo tempo... Oficialmente, há extatos dez anos... - comentou, afagando os fios lisos com capricho e correndo a mão pela face do ex-fukubuchou, também emitindo um som de satisfação ao constatar que esse fechara os olhos. - Oficialmente desde um certo momento em que... - sussurrou no ouvido de Sanada, que estremeceu em deleite.

Avançou com vontade sobre os lábios do outro, completando sua travessura ao passar a língua maldosamente sobre os lábios de Genichirou, que gemeu em surpresa.

- Seiichi...- Sanada não sabia o que dizer e por mais que os anos pudessem ter mudado um pouco seu jeito contido, ele não pode evitar de corar ao ligar o beijo recem recebido àquele que por paixão, medo e indisciplina cobrira os lábios daquele que estava doente.

- Eu estava acordado, Gen-chan... Eu senti seu toque em meu rosto, me inebriei com seus perfume e me inflamei em desejo com aquele beijo... Mas não correspondi, porque achei que se o fizesse você poderia se assustar e fugir de mim... Assim como fez no dia seguinte, antes e depois da operação e mmhhnnn...

Não pode continuar seu discurso, pois Sanada tratou de ocupar sua boca vorazmente e Yukimura sabia... Apesar de não se sentir desagradado com a interrupção, sabia que o maior estava envergonhado, não só pelo ocorrido entre os dois no quarto de hospital, mas ainda por causa da derrota contra Echizen Ryoma e por isso tinha que acabar de dizer o que pretendia. Apartou o beijo, sorrindo... Aliás, não conseguia não sorrir para o homem a sua frente.

- Você não precisa se sentir envergonhado por causa da final. Não que o tênis não fosse importante naquele momento, mas como grupo fizemos outra conquista e a minha conquista pessoal, o meu presente maior... eu ganhei de você naquela noite... Sendo que com o sucesso da operação também tive e tenho a chance eu usufruir desse presente... - disse, tocando a região onde podia sentir o coração do outro, batendo num certo descompasso, porém compassado ao seu próprio coração. - Domo arigatou por me permitir enfrentar meu problema sem medo e sem dúvidas... - concluiu deitando-se completamente sobre o corpo daquele com quem vivia, enterrando o rosto no pescoço elegante, num carinho envergonhado e aliviado, como se aquela ainda fosse a pós primeira vez dos dois.

_Mou maiyoi wa nai._ Trocaram mais um demorado olhar, transbordando em cumplicidade, que terminou num beijo calmo e sem pressa, como se estivessem redescobrindo um ao outro.

As mesmas mãos cálidas e calejadas que acariciaram uma vez o rosto do falso dorminte agora percorriam as costas nuas do mesmo, indo parar ainda mais embaixo.

- Nee, Gen-chan...? - chamou, manhoso.

- Hai. - respondeu, com a mesma voz rouca e arrastada que uma vez surpreendera Yukimura.

- Aproveitando o momento, me confessa uma coisa?

- Uh? - Sanada já não se sentia mais tão seguro de repente... Seiichi estava doce demais... Aí vinha alguma coisa...

- Após os treinos, mesmo antes da minha doença... Lá no vestiário da Rikkaidai... Por quanto tempo você me olhou em segredo, querendo ter as mãos onde você tem agora?

* * *

_Meu deus! Já disse que estou assustada?! _

_Sabem quando surgiu essa fic, do zero mesmo? Hoje! Dia 22 de Outubro de 2007..._

_A idéia surgiu do naaadaaa, logo no início da aula de Geografia... E eu precisava prestar atenção... mas foi algo tão insistente na minha cabeça, que se eu não escrevesse, não daria conta de estudar chegando em casa..._

_Algo de engraçado aconteceu no intervalo do cursinho, quando o Johny, um amigo meu do Palmares, quis saber o que eu passei os últimos 200 minutos (3 horas e 20 minutos) do cursinho escrevendo.. Aí eu pedi mil desculpas, disse que era coisa de anime e que ele não ia entender...x.x_

_Bom, sobre o resultado até que eu gostei... E sim, desculpa...eu sei que ficou uma distribuição de glicose tão farta que daria pra acabar com a fome na África...!! xD Mas o humor não estava para escrever algo...hã... digamos...menos chocolate e mais limão! - se mata pelo trocadilho infame...- E eu precisava escrever uma tentativa de Rikkai fic. Acho que a imaginação foi longe, depois que eu soube que vai sair o BAS009 com o Kanesaki e com o Yagami...hehe..._

_Nevermind, hora de voltar a estudar, porque domingo tem mais vestibular..._

_Domo arigatou para quem leu...Sempre lembrando que sugestões e críticas são muito aceitas...kissus!_


End file.
